


Expectation

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Plans made.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> ~Feb 19, 2004. (A 15 Minute Ficlet?)

"You aren't living up to my expectations," Ansem said forcefully, slamming his book shut and looking up at his assistant.

"And you aren't living up to mine," Sephiroth replied. "I came here to study and to attend the military college down in the town. I did not come here to help you destroy everything."

"It is not destruction, it is birth," Ansem shot back, pushing his chair back so he could stand. "All things come from darkness. How can you be so blind?"

"You are the blind one," Sephiroth said, turning to go. "I don't know how you can sleep at night knowing you put us all in danger."

"This is truth."

"How can you call this wasteful persuit truth? I know what you've done. I should tell the lady of the castle but I don't dare break her heart," Sephiroth said. He closed his eyes for a moment before walking away through the rows of books.

"Her heart will welcome the darkness," Ansem said, quietly, as though he didn't want Sephiroth to hear that last bit.

But Sephiroth knew Ansem's wife quite well. He thought of his mother's best friend as a sort of second mother. He'd been staying with her for the last five years, forming a close bond.

The sound of wood colliding greeted Sephiroth's ears as he walked into the main hall. Down in the open area, two of his 'students' were happily sparring. Thankfully they were being cautious enough to use practice swords, but it had taken quite a bit of yelling to convince them that practicing with the real thing wasn't necessary.

"Sephiroth!" The blond waved, narrowly missing his partner's swing.

"Don't just stop!" the other yelled, swinging his weapon down against the stone floor. It made a cracking noise, but didn't seem damaged.

"Sorry, Squall."

Sephiroth brought a hand to his head. Squall and his younger shadow, Cloud, were the best of the bunch, but they weren't always the brightest. Still, his hopes for them were high. Maybe they were even strong enough to help him destroy all of the mayhem Ansem was concocting. Still, he felt almost as though it was too late.

"You two, what have I taught you?" Sephiroth demanded, walking down the stairs to regard them both.

"Sportsmanship, safety, um..." Cloud trailed off, realizing he couldn't count on his fingers while holding his sword.

"Rules are only valid when the person you're fighting is going by them too," Squall replied, attempting to look as superior as he could.

Sephiroth was forming a plan. And he had high expectations for it. And for the two teenage boys standing in front of him.


End file.
